Summer Rains
by AriZonia1
Summary: Fiora had come over to make sure Reyn and Shulk weren't going to go hungry or get sick during one of the rare rains of Colony 9. She ends up staying the night with them after dinner. SPOILER FREE! :D


**Author Notes: Alright, this is something I felt like writing because of fuukadyne on tumblr and I've had this idea for a while. So yeah, plotless fic! Huzzah?**

 **BTW: This takes place after the Battle of Sword Valley, but just before Shulk gets the Monado. So NO SPOILERS! :D**

* * *

 _Black of Midnight_

Rain was always a rare occurrence in Colony 9 due to being on the back of the Bionis' right leg. Usually it only rained on the Homs colony when it was foggy on the leg itself. When the change in weather did occur, it was commonly welcomed as it kept the temperature from rising too high during the summer season. Although, Reyn was never a fan of the rain, he always said the sky grew too dark for his liking and it kept him indoors when he's a naturally outdoorsy guy. There was hardly anything to do in his house, outside maybe play some card games with either his roommate Shulk or Fiora if she happened to stop by to make some stew.

Today was one of those days that said girl did come by to check up on the boys. Shulk was prone to getting a little ill during the rainstorms, even if he was outside for only a little bit of time. This one in particular seems to be bad as the clouds seem to have built themselves up enough to cause occasional lightning to strike. Nothing too terrible, but it was still bad enough outside that Fiora doubted she'd be returning home before morning.

While Reyn was a terrible cook, he was courteous enough to keep his fridge full of things like various meats, fruits, and especially vegetables just for Fiora since she came over quite often to make sure the boys weren't starving. While the blonde contented herself to her signature bunnit stew, the boys were trying to keep busy with a game of poker. They had been going a few rounds already, but the redhead was starting to get a little bored. Considering the weather is a little cooler outside than normal, especially since it was starting to get to be a little late, this idea might just work.

"Oy, Shulk." Reyn starts, a cheeky grin crossing his lips as Fiora grabs some bowls in the background. "Maybe after dinner we should play a round of strip poker. How's that sound?"

Shulk hesitates to answer. "Are the rules… any different?"

Fiora cuts in as she sets the soup bowls on Reyn's dining table. "We're not doing that Reyn. If you take off your clothes, I'll make you run around the Residential District naked to pick them up because they will go out your window."

Faint blush cover's both of the boy's cheeks at the remark. The three of them had grown up together, so it's not really the fact that Reyn _would definitely end up naked_ that tipped off the second oldest as much as his tone. It was no secret Reyn's been getting much more vulgar, as well as sexual, as he's gotten older. He contains it pretty well, but he doesn't hide the fact he wants to get someone in his bed, whether it's Shulk or Fiora, he didn't care which. Thankfully, if someone said something, he would take it easy for a while knowing 'no' meant no. The redhead refused to push his luck, especially if Fiora was the one telling him not to try at that moment.

The trio fell into a comfortable silence afterwards as the oldest picked up his deck of cards and Fiora served the piping hot stew. She made a lot of it, both to provide enough to fill Reyn's near bottomless stomach, as well as have enough for later. Despite his lack of a sense of taste, Shulk appreciated his childhood friend cooking up something nice and warm for him and Reyn. If only he could muster up the courage to tell her that he absolutely hates that she always throws so many vegetables into his bowl. Fiora means well with it, she just assumes he likes them since he always makes sure to eat them.

About an hour passes before everyone finishes up their meals and Shulk volunteers to clean up while Reyn strides to the front door to see if the rain has let up any. It's getting close to nineteen-hundred hours, so if it's still raining pretty heavily, then it would be a bad idea for Fiora to try and run home. Dunban probably wouldn't mind her not coming home one night, he is able to take care of himself now anyway.

The redhead's suspicions are confirmed as he pulls back one of the curtains to see it's still raining buckets outside. You know it's bad if even Kenny Rohan is trying to get inside in this rough weather. So, for sure, Fiora is staying the night.

"Oy, Fiora." Reyn says as he turns around. "You going to join me an' Shulk in my bed tonight? Or you going to take his?"

The blonde looks up from the table as she finishes dusting tiny bits of vegetables into her hand. "I suppose the three of us can share. We can share body heat."

Shulk lightly chuckles before adding his two cents. "If you don't mind the fact he takes up more space now than when we were kids. Though, he still makes a nice body pillow."

Fiora quirks an eyebrow as she takes the leftover veggies to Reyn's pet newts that are calmly sleeping in their tank. It was always amusing to the girl how her older friend had a nice sense of responsibility when it came to his pets. It gives her a reason to trust the soldier a little bit more than before since he has the ability to care for something. She turns around to see Shulk meandering off to his room to get his nightclothes while Reyn bounds up his stairs to get the bed prepared and to grab an extra duvet for Fiora just in case she needs it.

She figures she should follow her redheaded friend up to his room so she can get situated on the bed before aforementioned young adult takes up half of it. Thankfully all three of the trio didn't mind the fact Fiora refused to wear a shirt to bed, being content with just her panties and hair tied back loosely, or that Reyn flat out never wore anything to bed. Shulk is the only one that normally stays dressed, as he soon got to the top of the stairs wearing his full set of flannel pajamas, his hair still a little tussled from when he removed his sweater.

Fiora stretches out a bit before she falls backwards onto the comforter of the bed, her bangs fluttering up a little before settling again out of place. A light laugh comes from the oldest as he carefully crawls onto the middle of his bed so Shulk can take the other side, opposite Fiora. The young blond takes his time getting comfortable on the pillow before he turns onto his side and drapes one of his arms over Reyn in a hug.

The redhead runs a hand through his best friend's hair, ruffling the wavy strands before taking the fluffy duvet and draping it over the trio so they can stay warm through the night. It has been a long time since the three were able to sleep in the same bed, a really long time. Mostly either due to Shulk sleeping alone, Fiora watching her brother, or the fact Reyn has gotten so big since they were children.

"Good night you two." Fiora mumbles as she drifts to sleep.

"Night… Fiora…" Shulk replies as he yawns.

Not another word is heard as Reyn had already fallen asleep by the time his companions had said anything. The sound of rain tapping the window had lulled the trio into the lands of sleep and dreams.

* * *

 **Ending notes:**

 **Honestly, the 'strip poker' was only supposed to be a joke. So, don't expect that to have meant anything outside a simple "what if" statement.**

 **If you couldn't figure it out, nineteen-hundred hours is about eight at night.**

 **The mention of Kenny Rohan is a joke on how he's ALWAYS out and about in Colony 9, to the point you can see him at any point between nine at night until six the next night, according to the game, he only get's three hours of sleep.**

 **How I went about describing what each of the trio wears to bed is just a personal headcanon of mine based on their personality. As Dunban was shown to be relaxing in just his boots and military trousers at the beginning of the game, I almost assume that outside it being hard to put a shirt on, he doesn't wear much to bed, I just also apply it to Fiora since his habits might have rubbed off on her.**


End file.
